Potter Nightmare - Malfoy Revenge
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Depuis l'institution de la Purge, Draco ne vit que pour un but : se venger de celui qui a détruit sa vie et provoquer un carnage. Au risque d'y perdre son cœur et son âme. Cependant, il rencontre Harry, errant seul et démuni, qui met son plan à mal. Potter et Malfoy, un duo de choc le soir de la Purge !... ou pas. TW mention de viol, torture, meurtre


Bonjour/Bonsoir

HP et ses persos et les films V pour Vendetta et American Nightmare ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est pas un crossover, je me suis juste inspiré du thème de la Purge. Y a un début de romance à la fin mais c'est pas le thème principal, c'est surtout de la vengeance. C'est pas l'un de mes textes les plus abouti et "travaillé" mais bon. M pour la violence

TW : mention de viol, meutre, mort d'un perso mais c'est pas grave

Bonne lecture et enjoy

(Et je souhaite ne pas avoir fait de faute dans mon titre, mon biveau B1 en anglais, c'est une grosse blague)

* * *

 **Potter Nightmare - Malfoy Revenge**

* * *

Dès que la nuit tombait, l'idée de marcher seul dans la rue donnait des sueurs froides à Harry, et lui en procurait d'autant plus à présent qu'il savait que son gel anti-agression ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Chacun de ses pas rapides éclatait le silence et rebondissait en écho contre les pavés, les mur, alertant de sa présence à des kilomètres, lui semblait-il. Il fallait qu'il trouve vite un endroit où se cacher et se terrer jusqu'au lendemain à sept heures. Quelle idée de merde d'aller faire les courses pour se blinder de nourriture juste le soir de La Purge. Et quelle idée de merde sa voiture avait eu de tomber en panne. Son cerveau était réglé sur une seule fréquence : se rouler en boule et attendre dans un endroit safe, il tremblait de tous ses membres et la peur de voir un cinglé surgir de n'importe où lui tordait les tripes. Bon. Il avait déjà semé les fous qui le poursuivait lorsqu'il poussait sa voiture, attendant un miracle, qu'elle redémarre. C'était un bon début à sa nuit de survie.

Même respirer faisait un boucan monstre dans cette ville promise à une folie meurtrière durant les heures qui allaient suivre. Il était au bord de la crise de panique. Son tee-shirt collait à son dos tant il transpirait. Vite vite trouver un endroit où se cacher. Les lampadaires éclairaient comme en plein jour, l'absence d'obscurité ainsi que de voitures ou de bennes à ordures augmentaient sa vulnérabilité. Son sang se figea quand il entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos, il se précipita dans la première ruelle qu'il vit et se tassa sur lui-même, pressant la paume de sa main contre sa bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer sa respiration. Il allait mourir il allait mourir tué par ce dangereux maniaque ou par sa crise de panique qu'il refrénait à grande peine. Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner alors que les pas se rapprochèrent de lui, il cessa de respirer quand il sentit le dingue passer tout prêt de lui. Les paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre, il pria tous les saints du ciel pour survivre à cette nuit. Son estomac menaçait de rendre son contenu, la terreur le faisait suer à grosses gouttes. Il voulait vraiment pas mourir tué par un cinglé. Il serrait si fort sa bombe de défense qu'il n'en sentait plus ses doigts. Les bruits de pas diminuait, il put à nouveau respirer correctement et son cerveau se remit doucement en marche. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le dingo ne se trouvait plus à proximité de lui, il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil de précaution autour de lui. Personne. Bien heureusement ce quartier là était peu fréquenté ce soir : les coffres de banque avaient été vidé le matin même, il n'y avait pas d'argent à voler. Il se remit en marche, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans son dos... puis il le vit. Son ombre s'étalait à l'infini derrière lui, et bien qu'il soit tout de noir vêtu et qu'on ne perçût ni son visage ni ses cheveux, Harry, lui, voyait très bien le putain de flingue qu'il tenait entre ses main, ainsi que l'énorme hache rangée dans son dos.

Il attendait désespérément une poussé monumentale d'adrénaline qui le fasse courir comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était le cas en fait), qui le fasse avaler les kilomètres comme Forest Gump, mais la terreur le paralysait et enracinait ses jambes dans le sol. Sa bombe tremblait entre ses doigts, le cinglé se rapprochait de lui silencieusement. Ce n'est qu'à cinq mètres environ qu'il put distinguer son visage. On aurait pu croire à un ange avec ses traits purs et fins, avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec ses lèvres pâles et ses yeux décolorés.

La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, une sirène d'urgence hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête pourtant il fut incapable du moindre mouvement quand l'autre en face de lui pointa son canon entre ses deux yeux.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? »

Dans un autre monde, Harry lui aurait retourné la question cependant sa langue s'engourdissait dans sa bouche et lui semblait faite en plomb.

« Je répète : tu fais quoi ici ? s'impatienta l'autre.

\- Ma voiture ! Elle est tombée en panne, alors je rentre c-chez moi à pied et j'essaie de-de me cacher. Sans grand succès ha... ha... »

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Oh non, il voulait vraiment pas mourir maintenant.

« Viens avec moi.

\- Tu vas me tuer ? Je t'ai rien fait ! Écoute, on repart chacun de notre côté et on fait comme si on s'était jamais vu, je...

\- Viens avec moi de suite. »

Harry se tut et emboîta le pas au psychopathe. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses jambes flagellaient et il se demandait comment il pouvait arriver à marcher. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il voulait pas mourir, il avait tant de choses à accomplir de sa vie. Et s'il mettait un coup de bombe au blond ? Ça lui laisserait le temps de s'enfuir, et il pourrait même piquer son flingue. Putain de merde cette hache était énorme, c'était illégal d'avoir un machin si gros sur soi. Au moment où Harry allait le gazer et déguerpir aussi vite que son corps raide lui permettait, le dingo se tourna vers lui :

« Marche plutôt à côté de moi, je me sentirais plus tranquille et range ta bombe, ajouta t-il accompagné d'un regard aux températures négatives. C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir sauvé ?

\- Qui me dis que tu vas pas me tuer ou me livrer à des cinglés ?

\- Mon joli sourire, fit l'autre, le visage fermé.

\- Génial, » fit Harry après un silence.

Ok c'était surréaliste. Avait-il vraiment rencontré une âme bienveillante le soir de La Purge?Pourquoi le blond l'embarquerait-il avec lui, si ce n'était pas pour le tuer ? Le dingue lui réservait probablement un sort encore plus abominable que les cinglés qu'il avait croisé auparavant. Peut-être qu'en faisant ami-ami avec lui, le blond aurait pitié de lui et ainsi il ne le tuerait pas.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi ?

\- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

\- O-oh ! C'est pas commun, mais c'est joli, j'aime bien.

\- Grand bien te fasse.

\- Et euh tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- A ton avis ? » ricana Malfoy.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'équipé comme il l'était, il n'allait pas récolter gentiment des bonbons aux portes.

« Je vais tuer mon violeur, » finit par dire le blond. Son visage se durcit. « Ça te vas comme réponse ?

\- C'est pas mon problème si ça me va ou pas, mais... » Harry hésita. « Le tuer ne réparera jamais le mal qu'il t'a fait... et tu vas blesser sa famille, qui n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire !

\- Tu le défends ? » demanda Malfoy très calme, tandis que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus, ses yeux lançait des éclairs. Qu'il se mette en colère aurait presque été préférable, sa rage contenue, cachée par un calme apparent, faisait plus peur à Harry que des cris.

« N-non ! Mais la vengeance ne sert à rien, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire enlèvera le mal qu'il t'a fait, rien n'enlèvera tes souvenirs et la douleur que tu peux ressentir ! C'est inutile de le tuer.

\- Si. Il n'aura pas l'occasion de violer d'autres personnes. »

Certes. Même si l'argument de Malfoy se tenait, Harry ne l'approuvait pas. Il y avait bien une autre solution.

En silence, ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, ils s'éloignaient du quartier de la banque et la peur revenait se loger dans le ventre de Harry. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient croisé personne, mais cette tranquillité ne durerait pas.

« Je t'explique la suite de la nuit : on va chez moi, tu y restes jusqu'au matin pendant que je fais mon affaire et dès sept heures, tu dégages. »

Harry voulut répliquer mais en fait, ce plan l'arrangeait bien. Il serait en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de La Purge. Si Malfoy tenait sa promesse.

« Ça marche. »

A l'approche d'une grande avenue, ils rasèrent les murs et Malfoy vérifia plusieurs fois avant de s'engager et de la traverser en trottinant. Harry, moins confiant, le suivit de près. Et se figea en apercevant trois silhouettes, en haut de la grande route passante, qui couraient vers eux.

« Eh !... eh ! Malfoy on a un problème ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, l'air exaspéré puis vit à son tour le problème. D'une de ses poches intérieures, il extirpa ce qui ressemblait à un pistolet, prit Harry par la manche et l'entraîna sous l'enseigne d'un magasin de prêt à porter.

« Reste derrière moi, je vais les neutraliser et après on trace.

\- Tu vas pas les tuer ?! s'affola Harry.

\- Juste leur faire mal. C'est un taser. Ça m'intéresse pas de tuer. »

Dit celui qui va se venger et tuer son agresseur.

Ils se cachèrent dans le renforcement d'une porte et attendirent les trois dingos. Harry ne tenait plus debout, la peur réduisait sa capacité de réflexion et sa mobilité. Comment Malfoy parvenait à rester aussi calme dans une telle situation ? Les événements semblaient lui glisser dessus et ne pas atteindre son masque de glace.

Les cinglés passèrent en courant devant eux sans les voir, semblant les chercher. Malfoy bondit, brandit son taser et en immobilisa un. Les deux autres se retournèrent tandis que leur camarade s'effondrait, le blond pétrifia le deuxième, qui n'avait pas réagi assez vite, cependant le troisième évita le tir et sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture. Sous son masque à tête de clown hideux, Harry sentit qu'il riait.

« Tu fais plus trop le malin maintenant. »

Sa voix était étouffée sous le masque à tête grimaçante. Tout le corps de Malfoy se crispa, il jura. Des larmes de terreur roulaient sur les joues de Harry, il était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Bordel qu'il ne voulait pas mourir ! Malgré son cœur palpitant et la voix qui lui hurlait de fuir dans la direction opposé, Harry sprinta vers l'ennemi, qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui, et d'un coup d'épaule le renversa à terre. Armé de sa bombe antiagression, il en aspergea le visage du psychopathe, qui se débattit et lui décocha un jolie droite par la même occasion. Haletant le jeune homme se laisse rouler et tomba sur le dos, à côté de fou dangereux qui se frottait frénétiquement le visage sous son masque. Le jet avait dû atteindre les yeux. En un instant, Malfoy fut près de lui et le tira par le tee-shirt pour le relever. Harry remarqua qu'il portait des gants. Sa mâchoire s'engourdissait doucement, sa langue se noyait dans son sang et il vacilla un peu quand il fut debout.

« Allez, on dégage avant qu'ils se relèvent. »

A présent, la peur donnait des ailes à Harry qui vola jusqu'à l'appartement de Draco. Par chance, ils purent éviter tous les criminels en puissance qui hantaient les rues et se retrouvèrent sans encombre à l'abri dans l'appartement du blond. Harry s'effondra à peine une fois l'entrée franchie et se roula en position fœtale. Sans se soucier de lui, Malfoy passa à côté et se servit un verre de diabolo grenadine dans la cuisine. Son taux de stress chuta brutalement, en même temps que celui d'adrénaline, Harry fondit en larmes, la tête entre les genoux. Ce ne serait pas cette nuit – ou du moins, _maintenant_ – qu'il mourait.

« Tu ne touches à rien, tu ne casses rien et tu n'ouvres à personne sinon je te tue, énonça le jeune homme tout en noir.

\- Je peux manger ? demanda Harry, toujours par terre.

\- Si ça t'amuses. »

Malfoy vérifia si toutes les issues étaient bien verrouillées, checka les fenêtres et les volets. Il balança un trousseau de clefs à Harry.

« Pour fermer la porte, c'est la verte et la grise. Fais bien les trois tour pour les deux serrures. »

Harry s'accrocha à sa jambe quand il passa près de lui, il se foutait de paraître pathétique, rester seul dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas cette nuit lui était insupportable.

« Reste !

\- Adieu Harry Potter. »

Malfoy se dégagea, enjamba le corps de Harry et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Silencieusement, Draco se dirigeait vers le quartier de Duconlabite, comme il avait baptisé son violeur – Tom Jedusor de son vrai nom. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas croisé les trois fous de tout à l'heure, seulement des personnes fonçant en motos ou en camion pour vandaliser et casser. Bien qu'il ait suivi un entraînement intensif de sport de combat pendant six mois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser quelqu'un de plus costaud que lui si on l'attaquait.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement, la lune se couchait, la fin de La Purge approchait. Et cette nuit de folie ne se terminerait pas sans qu'il ait donné une leçon à Ducon. Tiens, il ne parlait plus de le tuer, mais de « lui donner une leçon ». Et pourquoi pas une petite tape sur la joue en lui disant que tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé « c'était pas bien, vilain Tom, faut pas que tu recommences ». En vérité, s'il ne le tuait pas, il le marquerait à vie, pour qu'il se souvienne chaque jour de cette nuit quand il verrait son corps, que Draco reste imprimé dans son crâne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qu'il vive dans la terreur d'une nouvelle représailles sanglante.

Draco arriva en sueur devant le quartier pavillonnaire de Tom. Les rues étaient calmes, même les chats n'osaient pas s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Numéro 934, il y était. Par chance, la famille n'avait pas fait poser une porte blindée, se croyant à l'abri de toute agression extérieure juste parce qu'ils habitaient en périphérie de la ville. Draco poussa le portillon, leur chien, Salazar, vint lui faire la fête et le jeune homme lui intima de se taire, en raison de ses jappements bruyants, et fit le tour de la maison.

Une boule vint prendre place dans le ventre de Draco quand il dégaina sa hache. Il allait le revoir, ce monstre qui avait cassé son corps et explosé son âme. Serait-il capable le toucher, de l'affronter ? Il l'espérait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Son corps entier trembla quand il asséna le premier coup dans le volet, les os de ses mains et de ses jambes vibrèrent tellement fort quand il atteignit la vitre qu'il eut peur qu'ils se brisent comme le verre de la fenêtre. Au quatrième, elle se fendit, puis explosa dans un grand bruit et il pénétra à l'intérieur du salon. La lumière de la chambre des parents étaient allumées, il entendait de l'agitation fébrile en provenir. Quand les parents sortirent, en peignoir, terrifiés et affolés, le père munit d'un grand couteau de cuisine, Draco leur sourit.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Devait-il rajouter « je viens en paix » afin de faire plus cliché ?

« Tom, posez ce couteau, Merope, ne vous affolez pas, je ne viens pas pour vous. Du... votre fils est-il là ? »

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que l'un deux ne réagisse. Tom Père se mit à pleurer.

« Ne faites rien à mon fils.

\- Est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- S'il te plaît, Draco...

\- Est-ce qu'il est là ? » répéta celui-ci, insensible aux pleurs.

Il venait d'enfiler sa carapace blindée, les émotions glissaient sur les murs qu'il avait érigé autour de lui, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et il allait se venger de Duconlabite.

Celui-ci descendit lentement les marches menant à l'étage. La vue de son visage donna un haut-le-coeur de dégoût à Draco.

« Salut Tom. »

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, fixant de ses yeux écarquillés la hache dans ses mains.

« T'inquiètes pas pour la hache, je m'en servirais pas, c'était juste pour rentrer. »

Cela ne parut rassurer personne, pourtant c'était la phrase la plus sécurisante qu'il avait prononcé depuis qu'il était rentré. Et aussi quand il avait dit qu'il ne ferait aucun mal aux parents. Certes, avec une arme blanche dans les mains, il pouvait comprendre que ceux-ci aient des doutes sur ses intentions pacifistes.

« Viens, Tom, viens me voir. C'est pas toi qui me disait que tu ferais tout pour me voir, pour me récupérer, pour que je retombe amoureux de toi ? Viens, on va parler. »

Pour l'instant.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, Merope sanglota :

« Ne faites pas de mal à mon fils ! »

Ses larmes glissaient sur l'armure de Draco, comme elle glissait sur les joues de la mère de famille.

« Vous feriez mieux de revenir dans votre chambre. »

Oh, quel cliché. Pour peu, il se croirait dans un film ou dans une fanfiction.

Tom était toujours pétrifié, en haut des escaliers, la main crispée sur la rampe. Non sans dégoût, Draco l'attrapa par le bras – il bénit ses gants – et le fit descendre, le plaça au milieu du salon. Il l'assit sur le fauteuil et prit place en face de lui.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu, Tom ? »

Il entendit le père se rapprocher de lui, les yeux de Ducon était fixé sur un point au dessus de lui. Draco se retourna prestement, et à regret, utilisa son taser pour neutraliser Tom senior. Ce dernier s'effondra sans un bruit, le corps ramené en avant, des flots de larmes s'écoulait sur le visage de Merope.

« Revenez dans votre chambre, répéta Draco, las.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas mon fils ! » s'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle se mit devant, pour faire barrage, l'air déterminé malgré sa bouche tremblante et ses yeux rouges. Le père commençait à bouger derrière et Draco se demanda comment assommer quelqu'un. Quel dommage qu'il n'eut pas une baguette magique pour faire une recherche Google en un éclair.

« Dégage, » fit le jeune homme, tutoyant brusquement Merope. Ses bêtises lui faisaient perdre du temps, La Purge se terminait dans un peu moins de trois quart d'heure. « J'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal, Merope, reprit-il plus doucement.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de mon fils ! »

Elle s'effondra dans un grand cri, son corps se contractant sous le coup de l'impulsion électrique. Draco perdait patience. Il paralysa à nouveau le père, en profita pour envoyer un peu de charge à Tom qui se précipitait vers la porte et traîna la mère derrière le fauteuil. Elle ne verrait rien, ainsi que Tom sénior. L'exaspération brûlait les veines de Draco, incendiait son corps. Il n'allait pas se mettre en colère – il ne s'énervait jamais d'ailleurs, cela ne servait à rien – mais rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, les parents surprotecteurs lui tapaient sur le système et la vue de Tom fils – de pute – lui donnait envie d'exploser un mur.

« Tu sais quel surnom je t'ai donné ? demanda Draco, amenant Ducon par les pieds jusqu'au canapé. Ducon ! Duconlabite, en entier. Je crois que tu sais pourquoi, non ? Tu penses qu'avec ta teub et t'étais un putain de nympho de merde avec moi. Oh, et j'oubliais : coucher avec un partenaire qui te dit non, qui te repousse et qui n'est pas consentant, c'est un putain de viol ! » Il retourna son agresseur sur le ventre et lui enroula les poignets et les mains dans du ruban adhésif. Il enroula jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus discerner la peau. Il fit de même pour les chevilles, puis assis Tom sur le canapé, Draco se posta en face de lui.

« T'as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Je t'ai jamais violé, » sourit Tom.

Du sang goûtait de sa lèvre, et son arcade venait de se fendre. Il avait l'air bien sûr de lui pour quelqu'un de ligoté et incapable de se défendre. De rage, Draco balança son pied dans la table basse en verre qui explosa sous la force de sa Ranger.

« Répète.

\- Y... y a m-méprise. J'aurais jamais pu faire ça, je t'aimais de ton mon cœur, jamais j'au... »

Ah, là, ça ressemblait à un discours de quelqu'un qui flippait. Toujours avec sa botte, Draco explosa une des baffles du home cinéma. Retourner la violence contre Tom, le tabasser ne servirait à rien, ça ne réparerait pas les dégâts physiques et mentaux de Draco. Rien ne le soulagerait jamais. Et même tuer Tom ne l'aiderait pas à mieux vivre, mais s'il pouvait empêcher qu'il viole à nouveau, alors il le ferait.

« C'était une relation malsaine et abusive, tu as contrôlé mon corps et mon esprit selon ton bon vouloir, tu m'as violé maintes fois. Tu as cassé une partie de moi, que je ne pourrais jamais réparer. Voila ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tom était perdu, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Pensait-il qu'avouer ses méfaits le condamnerait à une balle dans la tête et s'excuser à une rédemption ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire le conduirait quand même à l'échafaud.

« Est-ce que tu mens ou est-ce que tu ne sais réellement pas que forcer à quelqu'un à coucher qui dit non, c'est du viol ? Explique-moi, je veux comprendre. Dis-moi ? Est-ce que t'es bien conscient de ce que tu m'as fait et tu nie sciemment ou tu captes vraiment pas ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas violé ! s'emporta Tom, sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je veux des excuses. »

Draco n'entendait plus les parents bouger. Tant mieux.

« Je... Je m'excuserai pas pour quelque chose que j'ai pas fait. Je t'aimais, comment j'aurais pu te faire de mal ? Et puis... tu m'as jamais résisté, c'est pas du viol, » ajouta-il sournoisement.

Draco vu rouge et planta sa hache dans le mur. Il lacéra le mur, imaginant exploser le crâne de Ducon. Il finit par briser tous les bibelots du salon et éclater l'écran plat et la grande photo de famille au dessus de la cheminée.

« Ok. très bien, » fit-il une fois de nouveau calme.

Il s'agenouilla en face de Ducon et descendit son caleçon sur ses chevilles. L'autre tenta de se débattre et de donner des coups de pieds, effrayé à présent. Vingt minutes avant la fin de La Purge. Draco appuya le pistolet du taser contre le torse de Draco, au milieu de ses pectoraux. En le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui sourit :

« Ça va faire mal. Souffre, fils de pute. »

Un énorme spasme secoua Ducon tandis que l'électricité se déchargeait dans son corps, il tressauta plusieurs fois, les yeux révulsés. Draco espérait qu'il ne soit pas devenu cardiaque entre la rupture et maintenant. Tuer Tom ne l'intéressait plus, le priver de son service trois pièces était devenu plus attrayant. Ducon haletait, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Draco se recula (bénit une nouvelle fois ses gants et sa tenue qui lui interdisait tout contact avec la peau nue de son violeur) et sortit son pistolet de son treillis à poches multiples. Il l'avait acheté en même temps qu'il commençait des cours de tirs et de self-défense.

« Bien. Tu refuses de t'excuser et tu nies les faits, alors je vais une nouvelle fois te répéter les faits accablants que j'ai contre toi et t'expliquer ma sentence – et, oh, je suis désolé, Merope et Tom Père, que vous ayez à subir ceci, je vous ai dit plusieurs fois de retourner dans votre chambre – Tom Elvis Jedusor, lorsque nous étions ensemble, tu m'as violé plus d'une trentaine de fois, tu as contrôlé mon esprit et mon corps durant un an, tu m'as plongé dans un abîme de souffrance et après notre rupture, j'ai eu à me débattre contre quelques désagréments apparemment normaux après un viol, qui implique des pertes de mémoire, des difficultés de concentration, des flashs des agressions, un syndrome post-traumatique et une anxiété sociale décuplée ainsi que des difficultés relationnelles. Dis, t'es amoureux, t'es avec quelqu'un ? Moi j'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais à cause de ça, de toi. Elle m'a quitté pour tout ce que je t'ai cité, fils de pute. Je suis incapable de faire du sexe, alors que toute cette merde date de deux ans, je retrouve à peine ma mémoire et ma concentration. Pour tout ceci, je vais te faire péter les couilles, tu feras plus de mal à personne si tu survis. »

Tom eut un sursaut mais l'électricité parcourant son corps l'avait épuisé. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« S'il te plaît...

\- Tu t'excuses ?

\- Je t'ai... jamais violé... »

Dix minutes avant la fin de La Purge. La première détonation fit un bruit énorme, Draco regretta de ne pas avoir prit ses bouchons d'oreilles. Le cri de Ducon fut aussi énorme, mais Draco n'y prêta aucune attention. Une flaque de sang rampait sur le carrelage, lentement, paresseusement. Draco ne savait plus trop où tirer, le service trois pièce de Tom ne ressemblait plus à rien. La deuxième balle fit basculer Tom sur le côté, il pleurait, son visage était contracté par une douleur intense. Draco tourna son agresseur sur le dos et visa une dernière fois, juste histoire d'être sûr. Cet amas de chair et de sang lui donnait la nausée, sans doute qu'il vomirait une fois l'adrénaline passée et que des cauchemars viendraient le hanter dans les nuits qui suivraient La Purge.

Ducon pleurait silencieusement, le visage contracté et la respiration hachée.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda Draco, moqueur.

Cinq minutes.

Il se pencha à califourchon au dessus de Tom, sortit sa cutter de poche de sa chaussette. Quand il dégaina la lame, Jedusor sanglota de plus belle.

« Arrête, arrête, je te demande pardon, pardon, pardon, je te supplie de... »

Il rua et se contorsionna quand la lame entama sa chair, juste au dessus de son pubis, et Draco bénit ses Rangers et leur capacité d'immobilisation. DM. Le sang afflua et noya bientôt sa signature.

Deux minutes.

« Souviens toi, [...] souviens t'en car à l'oublier jamais je ne pourrai me résoudre... » **(1)**

La sonnerie retentit quand il franchit le pas de la porte des Jedusor. Le trajet se passa dans une brume floue, tel un automate, il rentra chez lui. Il déverrouilla la porte, et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Il s'était attendu à trembler, pleurer, se mettre à hurler ou même vomir ses tripes vu le carnage qu'il avait provoqué là-bas, cependant, son cœur restait dur comme la glace, ses yeux restaient secs et puis... il se sentait vide, étrangement vide. Ni apaisé ou vengé, juste vide.

« Euh... je suis désolé, j'allais euh j'allais juste partir. »

Draco releva les yeux vers Harry, appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, l'air encore endormi et les vêtements froissés. Son innocence et son air perdu provoquèrent un pincement au cœur à Draco. Quand avait-il cessé d'être humain, de ressentir des sentiments et d'arrêter de croire en la pureté de l'amour et de l'amitié ? Qui était-il devenu ?

« Je me suis douché et j'ai utilisé la serviette rouge, et, pardon, j'ai mis un peu de bordel dans la cuisine, j'ai graille comme un porc, dit Harry, contrit, les yeux fixés au sol.

\- C'est pas grave. »

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, perplexe et surpris. Quand Draco avait-il cessé d'être humain, quand avait-il perdu son humanité ? Il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il avait fait chez les Jedusor, c'est son côté cruel et sanglant, animé par la vengeance qui l'inquiétait. Depuis quand ne ressentait-il plus de sentiment, de quand datait son dernier sourire ou son dernier éclat de rire ?

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé et de ne pas m'avoir viré. »

Avait-il perdu son humanité pour ne rester concentré seulement sur sa vengeance depuis l'institution de La Purge ?

Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui prit la main. Draco n'eut pas le cœur ni la force de retirer ses doigts des siens.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- J'ai l'impression de plus être humain, lâcha Draco, laconique, le regard accroché à une des fissures du plafond. Depuis quand ai-je arrêté d'être humain pour devenir une boule de vengeance ? »

\- La vengeance t'a apaisé ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Ça a rien enlevé à ma souffrance, l'idée qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal ne me console même pas. »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, lui caressait juste les doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu je regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, mais à partir de quand suis-je devenu cet être pétri de rancœur et de haine ? C'est pas moi... »

Doucement, il sentit son visage se réchauffer et bientôt, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, réchauffaient son visage et lui rendirent sa chaleur humaine. Tout ce qu'il ne ressentait plus, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire s'écoulait de ses paupières et tordait sa poitrine. Il resta allongé une heure durant, Harry resta près de lui, sans un mot.

Le soleil de midi brillait fort quand Draco trouva le courage de se relever. La nausée lui retournait l'estomac, il se précipita aux toilettes et vomit le reste de ses souvenirs, de sa souffrance et sa rancœur. Pour une fois, le visage, qui lui fit face dans le miroir, lui ressemblait. Malgré ses grandes cernes, ses lèvres décolorés et son visage pâle. Pour une fois, il se reconnaissait.

Il revint dans le salon, plus détendu et moins amer. Harry préparait du thé.

« Merci. Pour tout à l'heure, pour m'avoir tenu compagnie, je veux dire, » fit Draco, en faisant passer son pull par dessus sa tête. Il enleva aussi ses bottes, son cache-nez, son sweet et son bonnet. Il alluma une cigarette et s'allongea de nouveau.

« C'est normal. »

Harry s'assit à son tour, les mains sous les cuisses.

« Je vais partir...

\- Très bien. Fais attention à toi, je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver, » fit Draco avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Harry restaient accroché à ses lèvres.

« Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu veilles sur moi, je veux qu'on se revoie. »

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants. Harry était-il en train de flirter avec lui ?

« Tu connais mon adresse, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux, » répondit-il, hésitant, pas sûr de ce qu'il proposait à celui qu'il avait sauvé.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de celui-ci.

« A très bientôt alors. »

* * *

1/ Réplique extrait du fil V pour Vendetta

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si c'est pas le cas, tant pis, c'est la vie. Laissez au moins un petit mot pour me dire votre avis. Tisane digestive et eau Hépar, Mello


End file.
